To Be Loved
by TwoReallyCrazyFangirls
Summary: Emil has only one wish in life, to be loved. His only friends are his brother Lukas and Lukas' boyfriend Mathias. Other than that, he has no one.
1. Chapter 1

**Prussia'sMaster**:** HEYYY GUYS! SO LOOKS LIKE IM GONNA START A NEW STORY WITH ONEE-CHAN :D! Actually, instead of just one story, we will be working on two at the same time. So its like I start this one and she starts the other one. I do the next chapter for her story and she does the next chapter for this one. SO that means that this account will now have 3 stories instead of one! And regarding some of the Human names, I'm sorry if I got them wrong. Every website that I searched gave me a different name for them so I just got the from Hetalia wiki.**

**This story was requested by: jasdevi's secret sissy**

**We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Emil, wake up. Its time for school."

Emil's eyelids fluttered open only to meet the emotionless gaze of his brother Lukas. "Get out of bed and get ready, Mathias and I are waiting downstairs."

Of course. Mathias was here. Mathias was Lukas' obnoxious Danish boyfriend. He was practically here all day and night, only leaving when he had to go visit some relatives in Denmark with his parents. It was pretty much as if he lived here.

"Alright." Emil mumbled, slowly rising from the covers. "Give me 5 minutes.

Lukas stares at his younger brother. The Icelandic teen squirms uncomfortably under his the Norwegian's look. "You could, uh, leave now."

Blinking his eyes, Lukas left the room without another word, leaving his brother alone in his room. Emil quickly jumps out of his bed and yanks the school uniform out of the closet, purposely choosing the long sleeved shirt. It was always freezing in all of his classes, not to mention that it was the middle of December. Running his fingers through his hair, he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, immediately attracting the attention of Mathias.

"Good mornin' Emil! Ready for school today?"

Ignoring the Dane's annoying voice, Emil opened the fridge and took some bread out.

"Aww, why you ignoring me? Just tryin' to be nice ya know."

Still ignoring him, Emil took the toaster out and began to wait for the toast to be ready. Mathias, who didn't like to be ignored, walked up to Emil and yelling right into his ear. "HEY EMIL! YOU DEAF OR SOMTHIN'?"

Before Emil could successfully punch Mathias in the face, the Dane was yanked back by Lukas, who was clutching the end of Mathias' uniform tie.

"Mathias, I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream in my brother's face." Lukas said, the corner of his lip twitching upwardly.

"Sorry Lukas." Mathias stuck his lower lip into a pout. Lukas rolled his eyes and pecked Mathias on the lips, who instantly lightened up.

Lukas turned over to Emil, who had started eating his toast and watching the scene in front of him with annoyance. "We're gonna start walking to school. After you finish eating, go to school. No more skipping classes."

Emil opened his mouth to assure his older brother that he wouldn't skip, but stopped himself when he saw Mathias grab Lukas by the hand and pull him out of the house, leaving the Icelandic all alone. With a sigh, he finishes the last of his food and walks out the front door.

Lukas and Emil live close to the school they attend. It was only about a block and a half away. They usually walk or ride a bike, even if its raining. But Emil didn't like the short walk, so he usually ended up walking the slowly. No other students from the school lived at the same block as him and his brother, well, except for this Asian family.

It was a family of seven, two girls and five boys. The girls are Mei from Taiwan and Lien from Vietnam. The boys are Yao from China, Kiku from Japan, Im Yong from South Korea, Kasem from Thailand, and Li Xao from Hong Kong. Emil never really talked to anything. Just the random hi or glance and that's about it.

But there was that one kid, Li Xao, who would sometimes stare at him throughout homeroom. But Emil never confronted him about it, he just let him do it. It felt nice to have a little attention, even though it was from someone he didn't even know.

After about 10 more minutes, Emil found himself standing in front of his school. He saw a bunch of people walking into the building, rushing in to get to their lockers and classes in time. But Emil, who could care less about being late, decided to take the long way to his locker. Passing by the school's office, he saw the sign above the door.

**WELCOME TO HETALIA HIGH**

"More like welcome to hell." Emil mumbled to himself. He sighed and glanced down at the ground. Not paying attention to where he was going, Emil slams into one of the students.

"Hey, watch where you're goi- oh hey Emil! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

And just the guy that Emil would rather **not **see.

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: Well, that ends the first chaper of. I really hope you guys like I as much as you guys like Until I Met You. So be sure to check out the other story that Onee-Chan is gonna post either today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onee-chan: ah yes, tomorrow, wellllpp whooops. sorry about that. first things were busy, then cray, then busy again and now i finally have time to type so i plan on having everything updated the way it should've been awhile ago. i sorta devoted my time to cosplay for ACen and my art, but im back now i probably wont be making any more delays noww :3 yeap oh shit my dads gonna be online now too, the war over our wifi has begun. **

**we dont own hetalia. kthxsbai**

* * *

Emil picked himself up off the ground, wincing as he felt the bruises slowly form on his side. He braced his arm against the lockers to steady himself as he felt a little dizzy. He quickly glanced around, nobody had seen that, as always. Emil always felt as if everyone in the whole school just turned their head whenever this happened, no one ever saw, no one ever noticed. Emil still didn't know whether that was good or bad.

As he was walking back to class he felt a gaze on him, Emil turned and stared right into a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes. Before Emil could properly register them, they were gone. He shook his head for a moment then continued on, not wanting to back any more late to his next class.

Emil quietly slipped into his first class, algebra, hoping to get to his seat unnoticed. And as usual he was able to. The class as usual was in complete chaos and the teacher was just sitting at her desk, typing away. Emil mentally sighed and sat down in his chair. He felt like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Emil, are you going to sit with me and-" Lukas began, with Mathias leaning over on him, grinning widely.

"No."

"Aw Emil, why do you have to be such a bore. Why won't you sit with Lukie and me?" Mathias whined.

"I thought i told you to never call me that."

"But Lukie, it fits yo-" Mathias never got to finish his question, Lukas had taken his own big book on mythology and smacked him across the face. All with keeping his perfect stoic face on. But Emil didn't see that, because he had walked away by then. Lukas and Mathias looked around, wondering exactly where he had disappeared off to. But they soon continued their conversation and went to sit at their usual table.

_this is why i hate lunch. i hate lunch oh how i hate lunch. _Emil though to himself as he moved through the noisy crowd until he got out of the cafeteria. As soon as he could no longer hear the usual uproar that took place in the cafeteria, Emil calmly breathed a few times. Then he wandered into the nearest bathroom, and found it to be as empty as he had hoped. He dropped his backpack in front of the door and walked over to the mirror over the sink. He then slowly took his shirt off, careful to not touch the bruises.

Emil stared back at the blue and purple figure staring right back at him. The shirt fell slowly from his hand as took his other hand and slowly traced the bruises, starting from the oldest ones, then to the new tender ones wincing slightly as he pressed down a little too hard. Emil then took a more practical approach and made sure none of his bruises were bleeding, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. None of them were bleeding.

He then slowly pulled his shirt back over his head, and then he slipped on his jacket. He sped up hearing people talk in the hallway. The two voices were passing right by the door as he was quietly picking up his backpack. He couldn't help but feel curious so he opened the door a crack and looked to see who was passing. It seemed like it was Li Xao and one of his siblings.

Emil watched them walk by, hearing bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...just be careful...don't scare him jeezz..."

"...am i...reallly..."

"...yes please don't...him he's...anyway..."

As the two of them passed Emil's hiding spot, Li Xao slightly shifted his eyes and stared right at the space where Emil was standing. Emil's whole body froze, he felt like Li Xao's eyes were piercing him to the core. Emil stood like that, frozen in place by Li Xao's captivating eyes until they walked past.

* * *

**Can i Emil? Can i Li Xao? Can i fanfiction? lol my life is literally the questions "can i...?" and "how do i...?" no joke. that's literally all that was in my head while i was rethinking over my life while taking my spanish test, which i probably failed, but i really don't care that much. i didn't even have anything to rethink in my life though. seriously. im not kidding. its all okey and nice for now. warning children, i am a bad role model. don't follow my example and you'll lead a nice and semi pure life. that's right, semi pure. because no one is ever completely pure.  
**

**Please review, we want to know what you think of this story :3  
**


End file.
